True Colors
by stoopid2
Summary: Kate and Claire dicover the true meaning of a boy's love and the true meaning of frienship.


True Colors.

The scorching sun peels away comfort while the stagnant air suffocates the two girls.

"It's so very hot…." Exclaims Kate readjusting her sunglasses. "No shit", mutters Claire from behind her magazine.

Kate looks at her friend. "Let's jump in the pool!" Claire lowers her magazine very slowly. "Hmm ?" "The pool ,you know? It's here for swimming."

Claire raises her magazine back up to her face dismissing the thought all together. "Whatever then, I'm out." Kate says with an attitude. She gathers her purse and her sandals and heads to the back gate.

She looks at Claire just as she is ready to leave. "I thought you were supposed to be helping me get over Ethan dumping me." There was a long silence and so Kate just walks out.

* * *

'What will cheer me up?' Kate thinks as she trudges around the city in her pink tunic.

She sees a street full of delicious places to eat. 'No, I'm on a diet. I so can not get fat especially if I want to get Ethan back.' Against her better judgment, she goes into a pizza parlor ready to chow down.

She walks up to the counter and gazes at the menu. "May I take your order?" She converts her gaze to the guy standing behind the cash register. "I'll take two slices of pepperoni. Oh, and a diet coke."

The guy smiles. "That will be four dollars." Kate pays and then spots a red booth in the corner where no one she knows will be able to see her.

She sits down and a smile crosses her face. But, it is a smile of frustration. She is trying to remember the last time she has had pizza, but she doesn't remember. It couldn't have been too long ago because it's her favorite food.

'Ding ding' Her thoughts are broken by the pizza parlor door being opened. She gasps in horror as she sees Ethan and about five of his friends enter the door.

She picks up a menu and hides her face. "God kill me now" She whispers.

"Hey Ethan, is that that Kate girl?" Ethan laughs without turning around. "Kate doesn't like pizza or anything else that's not salad and water." Kate's face burns with embarrassment .

Usually she would have been delighted to know that Ethan notices she eats healthy. Now, it's just down right shameful. 'I'm a person too you know! And, most of us like pizza!' Her mind was screaming.

Her brain is working on over time. So, she does the only thing she thinks is worth doing. She dashes to the bathroom without being noticed.

* * *

Looking at her reflection is almost looking at a stranger. She doesn't even know what she likes anymore. She has been too caught up with being Ethan's prize that she has lost her whole identity.

She walks back out into the parlor almost lost in confusion. She sits back down in her red booth that was supposed to keep her hidden.

"Here's your pizza." She smiles at the guy. "Thank you." She no longer holds the menu up to her face in shame. 'If they see me, then they see me.'

She may have gotten away to home plate had that first bite of her pizza hadn't caused her to make an unspeakable noise at the back of her throat.

Six pairs of eyes turn around to see her pounding on her chest like a guy and gulping soda.

"Kate?….." Ethan says in disbelief. She looks at Ethan then takes another bite of her pizza. "What?…You never seen anyone hungry before?" She. "No, I mean…yes…But you were the last person I'd expect to see here." 'Jack ass, you were my boy friend for like three years and you never knew pizza was my favorite food?' She thinks.

"Well guess there is a lot you are in the dark about these day's." She says with a bit of a undertone bite.

Before Claire knew it she is surrounded by six amazed guys gaping at her. 'Jesus can't I eat my pizza in peace!' The funny thing about it is, she is not thinking about Ethan. She's thinking of her grades and of her family and friends.

"Hey guys." A soft voice drifts through the throng of boy's . "What's going on? Me and Ethan are supposed to be celebrating our two month anniversary."

Kate leans to the left then to the right to see who the voice belong to. Two white arms separate the boy's.

Kate raises an eyebrow. 'Two months aye? That's funny seeing as Ethan just broke up with me last week.'

Two hazel innocent eyes meet two blue fierce ones. "Lizzie?" Kate says flatly. "Oh, hi…hi..Kate." She say's shakily.

'He dumps me for Lizzie?' Looking at her she can't really blame him. Lizzie is so smart and kind. Most important, she is full of personality that Kate lost along time ago when she decided to get with Ethan.

Kate Picks up her paper plate and pushes her way through the group. "Well, I don't want to intrude on your two month anniversary."

She walks out without looking back.

* * *

Kate pulls out her cellular phone and doesn't dial one out of the one hundred numbers she has programmed into her phone. But she dials the one she knows by heart backwards and forwards.

Tears stream down her eyes as she waits for the phone to pick up. "What's shaking honey muffin. Wait, before you say anything it better not be over that stupid Ethan guy who dumped you, or I'm warning you I will be so pissed!"

Kate sniffles. "He was cheating on me Claire!" The music in Claire's background muted.

"WHAT?" "He…he…was.. Totally….messing with ..with " Kate gasps for air as tears stream down her face. "Where are you at?" Says Claire almost on the brink of tears herself.

"The pizza parlor." "Ok girl, sit tight. I'll be there in five." "Ok." She hangs up the phone.

* * *

Back at Claire's house Kate flops on her bed exhausted. Claire runs up the stairs with a tray full of Oreo's.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Kate closes here eyes. "I don't know."

"Wrong! We are going to make him pay!" Kate grabs a three oreos and stuffs them into her mouth.

"How?" She says through the mouth full. "Seduce him of course!" Kate laughs in spiteof the fact she's upset. "Who in the hell says 'seduce' anymore Claire!"

Claire sticks out her tongue. "I was serious though, make him want you then squash the bastard."

Kate shoves three more cookies in her mouth. "This is why I love you, you make me feel so much better."

Claire touches Kate's hand as she reaches for another cookie. "One at a time, they aren't going anywhere." Claire says with a worried expression.

tbc review pretty please


End file.
